villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Francis McReary
'Francis "Frankie" McReary '''is a highly corrupt officer from ''Grand Theft Auto IV. He gave several missions to Niko Bellic, before getting either killed or spared by the player. Biography Background Francis McReary is the brother of Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary, Kate McReary and Gerald McReary. Francis and his siblings grew up in an Irish Catholic home. While most of his brothers became criminals - or activists, like Derrick - Francis wanted to made career in the police, much to the disdain of his brothers. He initially wanted to become a priest, but as his brother Patrick recalls, he had to abandon that ambition after being caught cheating on his final test to qualify; he also committed several mischiefs, like stealing money from the church collection plate. Francis managed to become a high-ranked police officer from the Liberty CIty Police Departement. His philosophy is to "cleaning up the streets of Liberty CIty", without the interference from the justice, by assassinating streets criminals (mostly those who are opposed to him). In addition, Francis is implied to have illicits tastes, which go unspecified but which may be related to drugs and/or prostitution, as he orders the assassination of a drug-dealing pimp who is implied to be personally inconveniencing him. Events of GTA IV First encounter with Niko Francis first meets Niko Bellic during a publicity spot with Manny Escuela. Later in the game, he calls Niko and arranges a meeting at Castle Gardens, where he reveals that he knows of Niko's criminal activity in Liberty City; seeing that Niko could be useful, Francis blackmailed Niko to work for him, as he decided to use him as a pawn instead of arresting him. Call and Collect Francis asked Niko to meet him on a pier at the south of Algouquin. Francis tells Niko that he "knows a lot about him", and is willing to provide some protection to him in exchange for somes "services". Francis says that there is a man who is threatening to expose to the press, proof that Francis committed acts of corruption, unless Francis pays him to be quiet. Francis wants Niko to find this blackmailer, and retrive the photos that he have against him. Niko calls the blackmailer's cell and finally identifys him. He kills him and takes the photographs on the storage device to Francis. ''Final Interview'' Howewer, another man pose a threat to Francis: Tom Goldberg, a notorious Liberty City's lawyer, who has evidence against him for corruption, which would lead to a court case. Francis first planned to get rid of Goldberg by himself, but Goldberg having too many bodyguards, he asks Niko to do the job. Niko then plans an interview with the lawyer. Niko went to the Goldberg, Ligner and Shyster ''office and after a brief interview take out the lawyer and escaped the office with the incriminating files. He delivers them to Francis who recovers and destroys it before thanking Niko for what he has done. ''Holland Nights Francis want to kill Clarence Little, a notorious thug who is responsible for some of the drug dealing and pimping activities in East Holland. Niko is at first reluctant but finally accepts it in exchange of 5,000$. After getting rid of Little's goons, the player has the choice to either spare or kills Clarence. Regardless of his choice, Niko will gain his 5,000$. Fate After Francis' brother Derrick returns from Ireland, Derrick intends to expose Francis' corruption to public, something Francis could not accept as he aspires to become the Commissioner of the LCPD. He orders Niko to kill Derrick during a meeting he has arranged with his brother. But just after, Derrick calls Niko and begs to kill Francis. Niko has the choice to either kills Derrick (as he claimed) or kills Francis instead (as Derrick claimed). '''If the player spares him '''and kills Derrick like he/she was told, Francis will thanks Niko. None in the McReary family, apart evidently Francis, will know that Niko murdered him. Neverthless, Niko decides to use Francis' position in the LCPD to get rid of the cops at anytime by requesting him, something that Francis cannot refuse. Francis will be present at the funeral of his brother, but far away from Niko and his sibblings. The funerals will be disrupted by some Albanian criminals and Francis will flee the church. '''If the player kills him '''and spares Derrick instead, Niko will still assist at his funerals. None in the McReary family, apart evidently Derrick, will know that Niko murdered him. Niko won't gain anything but it will respect his moral's ethics. The funerals, however, will be disrupted by some Albanian criminals. While Niko is taking Francis' corpse into the cimetery, Packie will reminded him his distrust about Francis, something that he shares with his other brothers. Personnality Francis McReary is a highly corrupt officer. He appears to be very affable, but he cannot hide his true nature to Niko: a power-hungry, ruthless, sadistic man with a twisted sense of justice, as he let Niko and his brothers kills countless of his policemen during the Liberty City Bank robbery, but in the other way has no problem assaulting and killing mere thugs who did "nothing else" than drug dealing. However, Francis is somewhat aware of this (something that is really rare within ''GTA ''universe), and ultimately tries to something good with his power. If the player spares Francis, the latter will be very thankful and agreed to protect Niko from the police. Also, he's one of the rare Niko's employer who didn't betray him (along with the UL Paper Contact). Trivia *It seems he has the same philosophy as Frank Tenpenny, thinking if a necessary number of people do like he does, the community would improve. However Francis is way less corrupt than him, and if spared, is willing to assist Niko; while Frank Tenpenny antagonized Carl Johnson until his death. *He's hated by his brothers, and even by Kate (his sister). Packie remarks that "Francis is just as crooked as we are — more so". Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Non-Action Category:Homicidal Category:Serial Killers Category:Vigilante Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thief Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Power Hungry Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Mobsters Category:Siblings Category:Extremists Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Blackmailers Category:Protective Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Enforcer Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice